


Colleagues

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon, Cute fluffy feels, Deleted Scenes, Extended Scenes, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, You've been warned, enjoy, spoiler alerts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr prompt by wanhedaspirit: Would you write an extension of the scene where Holtzmann tells Dr. Gorin that she and Erin are dating, where Erin freaks out afterwards? Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatamithegeekmonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/gifts).



> WARNING: Spoilers ahead for one of the major deleted scenes from the extended cut of the Ghostbusters film which was released in the US today and I know that not everyone in this fandom has had direct access to it. I took the liberty to change the wording a bit but still - you've been warned...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

“These are your colleagues then?” Dr. Gorin asked with a bored glower, to her mentee. Erin watched as Holtzmann nodded, gleefully and introduced them.

 

“Yes, yes! That’s Dr. Abby Yates, we worked together at Higgins -” Abby waved and Dr. Gorin rolled her eyes at the name of the institution. Erin felt a small swell of respect for the woman who obviously knew what a joke that “higher learning” had been.

 

“And Dr. Erin Gilbert – we’re dating,” Erin balked as Holtzmann introduced her and Dr. Gorin sized Erin up and then nodded. Abby was nodding emphatically at her side. Erin felt her cheeks grow hot and her stomach churn uncomfortably. _Wait, what?!_

 

“Wait… What?!” Erin glared at Abby, parroting her thoughts and then to Holtzmann who was looking back at her, then tossed her a flirty wink.

 

“That – that’s not true! I-I’m dating… our _receptionist_ , that beefcake over there-” Holtzmann’s smirk fell, Dr. Gorin looked confusedly at Holtzmann and Abby choked on air in half-laugh, half-scoff.

 

Erin cleared her throat, unsure why that wink always made her stomach feel as if there were a swarm of butterflies let loose in them and blamed it on her eyes falling onto Kevin, who was busy reading a copy of their latest book – _upside down_ – when her heart began to do double-time in her sternum.

 

“No. That is _completely_ inaccurate,” Abby frowned. Dr. Gorin’s eyes narrowed behind her black frames at Erin, who felt like she was standing in front of the principal or a parent.

 

Her blue eyes widened at Abby’s betrayal, despite that she was telling the truth _unlike_ Erin, but Holtzmann certainly wasn’t helping.

 

“Whoops! Well then,” Holtzmann raspberried, face twisting in actual embarrassment. “I guess it’s back to the drawing board on _that_ one.” She chuckled with an air of nervousness as Dr. Gorin eyed her but then something across the way caught her attention and she walked over to scan it with – whatever that thing was in her hand.

 

Erin’s face was still burning, half in shock, half in – well, she wasn’t sure, but she knew that she wasn’t pleased. Holtzmann dropped her gaze from Erin in shame, jaw twitching as she fumbled with the weird headset she had on and placed it on her workbench.

 

“Yeahhhhh, so, I’ve got… a thing,” Holtzmann just walked away, with an air similar to that of a kicked puppy, back behind a few of the containment units.

 

“What the Hell was that?” Abby whisper-yelled at Erin once they were somewhat alone again. Erin’s jaw dropped.

 

“What?! _Me?_ Are you serious? I’m not dating Holtzmann!” Erin snapped back in a hushed voice, just a pitch higher than normal, she wished that her heart would stop racing. Was it this hot in here before? “Where did she even get that idea?!”

 

“Oh, _c’mon_ Erin! You’re not dating Kevin either, but at least Holtzmann has been a Hell of a lot nicer to you and actually flirts back!” Erin balked.

 

“I don’t _flirt_ with Holtz!” Erin’s voice rose in pitch. She glanced back toward the containment units in embarrassment, hoping Holtzmann couldn’t hear their conversation. “ _I don’t flirt with Holtz!_ ” she whisper-yelled at Abby.

 

“Erin, you’re constantly checking her out-” Erin opened her mouth to argue and Abby put her hand over it. “Ah, ah, let me finish – she dances and you watch and sometimes join in – she always lets you have first pick of the weapons and whenever she tests them alone you’re always at the window watching and _yeeeiiiiickkkk-_ ” she ripped her hand back as if she’d been burnt. “Really? Licking?!” She wiped her hand on the material of her jeans with a scowl on her face.

 

“Look, that’s all fine and swell – she is interesting and funny and kind, but _dating_?”

 

“She gave you her freakin’ _Swiss Army Knife_ ,” Abby’s own voice rose. “D’you even know how much she covets that thing? She practically shouted at me the first time she caught me trying to use it!”

 

“ _Dating_ , Abby – she said we were _dating_ , any idea how she got that from _me_ of all people?” Erin reminded her of why they were arguing.

 

“I’m not saying what she said wasn’t a little unjustified… but Holtzmann is also a little bit different – I’ve known her a long time and – well, I wouldn’t actually be surprised if she _did_ assume you two were dating, I mean – she really likes you Erin, but that’s something you have to take up with her. Just be gentle with her, okay? She doesn’t have a mean bone in her body,” Abby said, stepping away. When Erin made to follow her Abby held up a hand.

 

“No, you _stay_ and apologize-”

 

“Really? What about her?” Erin felt like a petulant child, short of stamping her foot, she’s certain she deserved the raised eyebrow that Abby threw her as she walked away and made sure that Erin didn’t follow her back downstairs. Erin sighed, shaking her head before pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“You really should stop carrying all that tension in your shoulders, it’s unhealthy,” Erin jumped at the voice, whirling on her heel to see Holtzmann staring dejectedly at a screen on the containment unit, monitoring the numbers. Her voice was flat and Erin knew that despite her own anger with the woman for putting her in such a sticky situation, that Abby was right and Holtzmann probably hadn’t meant to embarrass Erin like that, so Erin swallowed her pride – a very hard thing to do, mind you – and cleared her throat.

 

Holtzmann didn’t look up, she merely sat down at her workbench and continued jotting down something on the edge of a blueprint. Erin cleared her throat again.

 

“Do you need a cough drop?” Holtzmann asked in a monotone. Not unkind but not unguarded, either.

 

“Holtz, would you please look at me?” Erin sighed, walking up to the workbench. Holtzmann didn’t, but she acknowledged Erin’s presence when Erin placed her hands down on the bench in front of her, opposite of Holtz.

 

Erin fought internally for a moment, still struggling to find the right words. She still didn’t feel like she should apologize, though she knew she should, but part of her wanted to hear Holtzmann say it first.

 

“Holtz-”

 

“Look, whatever you have to say, just – say it, I’m a big girl and I can handle it,” Holtzmann looked up at Erin, finally, and the physicist lost the air in her lungs as she saw the way they were glossed over with what looked to be unshed tears, but she tried to ignore that fact, despite that her own heart physically _hurt_ to see the younger woman upset.

 

“Why did you say that? Back there – to your mentor? You…” Erin closed her eyes and took in a breath through her nose, knowing she had to remain calm.

 

“You _do_ know we aren’t… that we-” Erin motioned between herself and Holtzmann, who just stared at her. “You’ve never even _asked_ me out.”

 

 _That is not what I meant to say,_ Erin’s brain argued but it seemed that something else – maybe her conscience? – was doing the speaking for her now.

 

“I know we aren’t together, or – at least _now_ I do,” Holtzmann sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Then why say that? I mean – I don’t want to upset you, Holtz but-”

 

“Look, Erin – I like you…” Erin’s breath caught at that. It had been a long time since she’d heard someone say something even remotely close to that, especially to _her_ of all people. “I like you a lot. And I thought – _wrong_. I _wished_ really, more than anything, especially since that portal – that I could just sorta, maybe take you out. Sometime… but-” Holtzmann’s eyes dropped, voice stilted, habits Erin noticed that she picked up whenever she got emotional.

 

Erin rounded the workbench, feeling her heart still beating a little bit unsteady beneath her ribs, not sure why it mattered so much to see Holtzmann look at her. She placed a finger under the younger woman’s chin and raised her eyes to meet her own.

 

“Well maybe next time you decide to tell your mentor that we’re dating, you could _try_ asking me first?” Erin asked, gently. Her head felt heavy with buzzing as if someone had placed an angry swarm of bees in there and was blocking out all rational thought, but her excited heart certainly didn’t mind taking over. Holtzmann’s lit up as if Erin had just gifted her with the world itself and Erin was seriously beginning to wonder if she should see her cardiologist about her shortness of breath and the tightness in her chest.

 

“So – does that mean you like me back?” Holtzmann’s smile was sincere.

 

“It means that I’d like to go out on an _actual date_ with you and see where things go from there?” Erin emphasized the word ‘ _date_ ’, finally regaining some semblance of control over her filter. Holtzmann beamed, regardless.

 

“Oh man, I’m gonna woo you so hard!” Holtzmann practically vibrated with pent-up excitement. Erin felt the butterflies again and couldn’t help her own _genuine_ smile creep onto her face.

 

“Well then, pick me up at 8?” Erin asked, not sure where this sudden forwardness came from, but as Holtzmann pressed a smooth kiss to the back of Erin’s hand and winked up at her, she found that she really didn’t mind it so much.

 

“It’s a date, milady,” Holtz stood up straighter and leaned in, surprising Erin with a soft, sweet peck to her cheek, a respectful distance away from her lips, despite that Erin was already imagining what those lips would feel like pressed against other places on her body.

 

“It’s a date,” Erin agreed with a breathless smile and dark eyes.

 

(to be continued...????)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of it, because I actually had a very hard time writing this scene, I still don't really think it's the best it could be so I welcome anyone else's interpretations. I fucking lost it when I saw this scene and I was happy to be asked to write it by wanhedaspirit on tumblr :3 hope you liked it at least! 
> 
> I placed a TBC just in case because I might actually come back to this and write the date scene... who knows.. maybe y'all can help decide? LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
